tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
For We are Mere Maggots
For we are mere Maggots ''or ''Lexri di Daariv, is the widely spread religious pamphlet of the Handof Tiamat, the name in Common coming from the first line of the text which declares that all who fail to adhere to the tenants of Tiamat will become the maggots that writhe ceaselessly around the pit that surrounds her Eyrie. Its name in draconic simply means the words of the queen or the Queen's words. Its opposite is the ''Codex Irlym ''used by followers of Bahamut to hunt down cults of the Dragon Queen. Content The pamphlet is designed to emulate the five colours of the heads of Tiamat; red, white, black, green and blue, with the shape of the paper it is usually printed on being a pentagon with five triangular segments that fold out from each side of the document. Each segment shows a trait associated with that colour of dragon such as an illustration of tyranny which when the triangular segment is lifted shows an image of order in society. The pamphlet therefore is aware of the conceptions held of the cult and how when looked at in another way can in fact be beneficial to the world as opposed to a danger. An example of some of the words found within the text include: ''There are those that will seek you out, they know the truth of these words have come to fear the coming of the Queen for they will no longer hold the false titles of lords and knights in Her new world where we will be baptised in fire. Do not be troubled by those seekers, for you can stand before them with your words as your sword and the shadows as your shield. '' Use by Followers of Tiamat The various cults of Tiamat around the world use the pamphlet as recruiting propaganda due to the way in which it portrays their faith as being a beneficial part of society capable of action in times of need. Often the pamphlets will appear in towns and villages that have suffered some lose or weathered some natural disaster, the cult offering solutions and converting people as they infiltrate the town, then once the majority of the town is under the cults control a local dragon will be contacted, offering the remaining unbelievers up as sacrifice unless they forcibly convert. The pamphlet offers no use as a divine focus like its counterpart, though this has the benefit of leaving it as a mundane item undetectable by most magical means. The text does contain useful information in the practices of the Cult of Tiamat, common themes and motifs that once can try and find elsewhere in a society were such a cult my exist in secret. The pamphlet sees widespread distribution in Okarthel where it is one of the central texts of the city's joint religion. Travellers to the city will often be handed pamphlets openly in the streets by clerics of Tiamat's Temple who often own and operate small businesses in the docks. Creator Originally believed to have been written by a priesthood of dragons who realised that their faith was not appealing to the masses of the world and that by addressing some of the more sinister aspects of their religion and framing them in another light it could be accepted in the mainstream. This theory, which was posed by scholars associated with worship of Bahamut now seen as trying to discredit the pamphlet, has since been disregarded since the discoveries of Hidal and his Order of the Bladed Scholar, who recovered much of the lost works of the Thaumaturge who has now been revealed to have been the original author. This revelation has been a boon to the pamphlet's legitimacy as the creation of the pamphlet by a true believer attempting to reform her faith has captured the imaginations of many spiritual people.Category:In-World ConceptsCategory:Deity